Stan and Kyle: Shared Dreams
by 2PMPrince
Summary: Stan and Kyle are soul mates. Only problem is neither of them know it. Can Kenny get through to them? Or will it be Cartman with his Bluntness? Flames will be used to roast Kenny.
1. Chapter 1: Lusty Reality?

**HEY GUYS! It's me! I wrote a South Park Fanfic. After being a fan for the Movie alone. So I'm sorry if it's a little bad. I don't have much character progress. I just found this couple to not only be popular but I enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park in any form. Although I wish to give Kenny a hug.**

**Stan and Kyle: A Shared Dream.**

Stan followed Kyle home for the next few blocks. His thoughts as usual on what he would say if Kyle figured out he was following him. "Er, Sorry? I felt like it." or "Dude, I was just going for a walk, you just so happened to be going in the same direction.". "Oh Fuck it!" Stan mummbeled. He knew Kyle was his best friend and that was one thing he never wanted to change. But it was one of the big reasons why he was following Kyle in the first place. Things had become really weird as of late.

--------------------------------As of Late, past over the last few days, er and nights.

_"Kyle?" the boy looked up at him from where he sat on his bed in his room. "What's wrong?" Stan moved closer to the redhead, sitting on the bed he got a weird reaction from Kyle, no reaction. After all, Kyle seemed to always try to talk to him,or come up with something funny to say. The room stayed silent. "Kyle?" Stan breathed his friend's name again. This time Kyle very slowly turned around and faced Stan. His emerald eyes were lost and confused. They also spoke to Stan where Kyle himself failed. It made him want to jump up from the bed, but Kyle's hand clasped around his stopped him. He very slowly sat back down and looked at Kyle with his dark blue eyes expectantly._

_"Stan...Please...Stay..." Stan tried to swallow but he felt like something was caught in his throat. Kyle was definatly not acting like himself. It frightened Stan so much, he missed the old Kyle. The Kyle he could joke around with, stare off into space with,  
sleep next to when they had sleepovers and not feel awkward. The Kyle now made him want to run out the door and not look back. But Kyle had asked him to stay. Asked him for his patience. His company. His help. That was what he was for, right? That's what a best friend was for. So Stan stayed. Stan nodded to Kyle and tried to relax on the bed, when Kyle leaned up against him, his heart began racing oddly._

_"Kyle?"_

_"C-C-cold." Kyle shivered. Stan didn't know wether to believe him or not, Kyle had become a very good liar. He had often enough begun telling his mother more foolish lies, so he could sneak off and do things she wouldn't want him too. But no one could really blame him, after all she was the bitch of the century._

_"Oh yeah?" Stan said, but all the same awkwardly leaned back against him._

_"Stan." Kyle sounded huskily and then suddenly Stan's body moved without his permission.  
He pushed Kyle down on the bed and pushed his legs on either side of Kyle's thighs. He leaned forward and brushed his forehead against Kyle's, thier eyes mere inches away from each other, but both of them misty with lust._

_"Kyle..."_

_"Stan...I need you to"  
"Yeah?"_

_"I need-"_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Stan flew forward in his bed and then looked around is room. Then he heard someone stir on the floor beside him. "Fuckin shit. Can't you be quiet when your at least sleeping?  
Fucker." Cartman glared up at him from within his sleeping bag on the floor.

God, what was Cartman doing at his house again? Oh. That's right. They had had a sleepover because of the exams today and neither really wanted to study but pretend they were. Kyle and Kenny really had wanted to study so they partied while they didn't. It all came back to him now. Thier first year at High school, Freshmen was nearly over. Piece of shit. Wait? He had talked in his sleep. Fuck.

"What do you mean I talked in my sleep?" Stan's mother peeked her head into the room and smiled to see both Cartman and Stan awake.

"Ready you boys? You'll be late if you don't hurry up." Stan's mother smiled at both of them and then closed the door allowing them to hurry and get dressed and then head off to school. Stopping to meet up with KYle and Christophe of course.

"Where have you been bitches"  
"Yeah. We've been waiting for hours, Dudes." Stan stopped to talk to them but Cartman just kept walking past them as if they weren't there.

"Why the fuck do I associate myself with such fags."

"You are one, Bitch." sneered Christophe.

"Oh don't pull me into your fucking circle, Fag." snapped Cartman.

"I have a memory of proof quite clearly." Kenny said meekly as if just thinking about it made him sick.

"I told you! I was drunk for fucks sake Kenny! I don't like you!"

There was silence amongst all of them.

"Oh My God! You fucked Kenny!" Stan said in amazement.

"You BASTARD!" snarled Christophe who tackled Cartman and began beating him up.

"Will you two just shut up." Kenny pleaded. "Let's not think about it. It never happened."

"Yeah. Shut up!" Stan said backing Kenny up because clearly it bothered him. But then again if Cartman molested him he might just have nightmares about it too. Which is probably true for anyone...except Wendy.

"God! Fuck! I wish I had been able to tell you to shut up last night! Ugh. Last thing I want to know is going on between you and Kyl-" Stan glowered back at him.

**Review please! I Have this story finished. But I want to know what you think so far. 3. **


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kyle!

Chapter 2: Enter Kyle!

"I don't know what your fucking talking about!" Stan shouted, blushing furiously.

Cartman cleared his throat and took a stance with one knee on the ground like he was proclaiming something. "OH! KYLE! KYLE! I WILL! I-" Cartman said in a high girlly voice. Certainly not Stan's.

"Shut up you Fucker!" Stan shouted and pushing Christophe out of the way and tackled Cartman and began to wrestle him to the ground, every now and then shoving his face into the dirt or getting pelted with Cartman's extra flesh.

"DUDE! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BITCH!"

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Stan stopped wrestling and looked up to see the one from his dream, his best friend, the one who now had just given him a nosebleed. He hurriedly tried to cover it up. Okay this just wasn't fucking fair. I mean, who god a nosebleed of the one they had dreams about just by seeing them in real life. Even if the dream was a good one. And he still remembered what Kyle looked like. And- Fuck it! He shouldn't be having a fucking nosebleed, Damnit!

"Hey Mole." Stan said turning to the boy, who saw his issue and sniggered.

"Yez." Christophe said his accent not quite able to hide his sniggers. As he chortled behind one brown gloved hand, his shovel still strapped to his back.

"Y'know how you always say God's a bitch." Stan said trying to stop the blood from flowing and not trying to meet KYle's eyes, AND not trying to think about his dream was all very hard.

"Andz?" Christophe said expectantly now. His sniggers subsiding since Kenny gave him a glare and he now just openly sneered at Stan.

"I think your fuckin right."

"Finally. That's what I've been saying all along bitch." Christophe said successfully to Kenny who just shook his head of blonde hair, clearly not knowing what to say to the other boy.

"um, okay." KYle said, clearly not sure on how to react to this whole situation. He absentmindedly pulled at one corner of his green hat. 

"Uh. Stan. Your bleeding." Kyle reached out to wipe off the blood from his friend's face, when Stan pulled back by instinct and knocked Kenny over, who gave out a yelp.

"Fuck." Kenny shouted. "What the fuck was that for?" Kenny glared at them.

"Y'know I'm getting really fucking sick of you guys killing me over and over again."

"Sorry." Stan said not really paying him any mind and more trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Look, let's just get to the school. We need to pass our exams." Kyle said, sounding much like some little study girl that spends all her lunch hours in Study Hall. Which was natural considering he was the smartest one out of the group.

"You will pass, Kyle." Stan said pushing a few black bangs in front of his dark blue eyes and looked to Kyle. He didn't know why he did it. After all, it didn't matter now if Kyle saw his nosebleed, he already had. But he also didn't like Kyle being so worried and upset about anything. He didn't need to. Stan wanted to make sure of that.

Kyle smiled widely, Stan wasn't really sure why. "Thanks Stan. I hope your right."

"Oh! For fucksake! Fuckin Concieve already! And leave us all the hell alone!" Cartman shouted, pushing himself off the ground and walking past the other two in a fast trot so they would have to chase after him to beat him up.

"Cartman!" Stan shouted. "Shut up!"

"Yeah! You Fat Fuck!" Kyle agreed, and Stan nodded beside his best friend and both boys chased after him. Cartman got out little words while he ran but even so he looked back at them and shouted many obscene things that made people look out of thier shops and a fireman spray Cartman with a hose.

"Hey! I have every right to say what I want to say because you'll have kids uglier than sin." Cartman wheezed out as they rounded the corner near the school, past the old Elementary building they all had such fond memories of and before the High School building.

"Fat Fuck."

"Fags."

"Are we done?" Kenny asked, letting his hand flick at a stray blonde bang and then fiddle with his earring he got on his 13th birthday for a dare from said "fat fuck".

"Yeah. Yeah." Christophe nodded in agreement with Kenny, Stan caught him smiling at Kenny in a very fond and yet protective way.

"Fat fuck." Kyle said again passing Cartman, apparently not noticing Kenny and Christophe.

"Fag shit." Cartman growled back.

"Will you two just shut it." Stan grumbled, he was terrified that Cartman would bring up his dream with Kyle. After all, that was the last thing he needed. Kyle knowing he thought about him like that. I mean, could the situation get any worse?

"Yeah." Oh boy. Here it came... "Well I wish I could have shut you up last night."

"Studying hard?" Kyle asked slowing down to walk by Stan's side. Thier arms every now and then brushing. Stan shurgged and tried his hardest to not meet Kyle's gaze. Meanwhile Cartman was leaning against Christophe and both were laughing.

"Uh, yeah." Stan said looking away as a few bangs fell in front of his face, so he wouldn't have to look into Kyle's eyes. Kyle blinked and frowned, this wasn't how the Stan he knew acted something was wrong. He would find out what. After all, things had been going rather weird with him too lately.

------------------------Lately with Kyle

"Stan Marsh-" Kyle grinned at his Dad's computer as he typed the name into the searching space. He then clicked the little link that said, "Images" and watched as Google performed him the service of which he had come up with since last night's dream.

Almost immediatly images popped up. In a way it kinda creeped him out that you could google anyone in his town and get thier pictures.But he tossed that thought aside as he moved through the images. Thier were pictures of Stan at all ages. His awkward younger stages with him, Kyle could remember there overly inflated heads, thier tiny bodies. And unfortunately there sense of fashion sense. Stan's had probably been the worse. Kenny at least had made something of his hoody. But Kyle knew Stan's sense of fashion had not changed. He smiled slightly at a picture of Stan at 10, looking pretty lost, his eyes looking around where he stood. You could tell it was winter in South Park. Snow littered across his shoes. And his blue and red hat still spouted from his head as it did in this picture.

"Stan..." KYle said meakly and laid his head down on the keyboard. And closed his eyes.

Soon enough a dream swallowed him, "Kyle?" Kyle blinked and pulled himself up, off a bed.  
Stan's bed. They were in Stan's room. But how? Was this another dream? Maybe. If only it were real. He didn't answer afriad Stan would run out on him. "K-Kyle?"

Finally he turned around to look at Stan and smiled meakly. Stan looked so lost and so scared. Kyle felt an urge to give Stan a hug to show him he cared, he was there. But Stan suddenly stepped back, Kyle let his fingers lace around Stan's and enjoyed the feel of his skin. Even though the palms were shaky and sweaty.

"Stan. Please. Stay." Kyle said smiling at him. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against Stan's and Stan moaned into his mouth. "Yeah. This is definatly a dream." Kyle said smiling. Stan pulled away and touched Kyle's cheek making Kyle flush heavily but then as Stan leaned closer to him he felt, WHAM!

"OW! FUCK!" Kyle shouted jerking out of his sleep suddenly. He looked over to see Ike grinning at him. "Ike? What are you doing?" Ike had grown a little bit. He was now 13. But he still had the whole Canadian look about him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ha. KICK THE KYLE!" Ike shouted his eyes filled with mischief. Kyle's eyes grew wide,  
as he watched his brother race at him.

"NO! DON'T KICK THE KYLE, IKE!" To late, Ike flew at his brother and knocked the other boy onto the ground.

"HA! HA! Revenge at last!" Ike said happily. Smirking at his brother. "Sleeping away on the keyboard like that." He flipped a few strands of black hair out of his face that reminded Kyle of Stan and made him blush.

"HA! HA! Good one Ike! Got him right in the head!" Cartman said giving Ike a high five.

"You have a visitor by the way, Bro. See you later." Ike raced off and Cartman turned to Kyle with a broad grin like Christmas just came early. Or for Kyle, Hannukah.

"So-It's gotta be pretty embarassing."

"What is?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

Cartman smirked. "Having a sex dream while me and Ike walk in. Your younger brother now knows your a fag. Hm, I wonder what they call fags in Canada."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CARTMAN?"

Cartman laughed. "You were talking in your sleep, pea brain." Cartman grinned widely at Kyle. "I heard every last Stan in there."

"Fuck!" Kyle swore his eyes panicking.

"Relax. I won't say anything to Stan if you pay me, Jew."

"CARTMAN! YOU FUCKER!"

"AH. Ah. Ah. Is that anyway to talk to a container of your secret?"

"Shit." Kyle whispered.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of deal."

Kyle looked over at the page of Stan all over his computer. "Fuck. This is not my day."

(( There you go. It's longer. 3. I hope you enjoy it. In the meantime. I gotta go and eat some ramen. Woohoo! Review Please!

Oh and thank you too my reviewers!

BroflovskiFan: Thank you so much for your self esteem raising review! I really didn't think I did all that well. It was a very lusty dream wasn't it. ;  
speechbubble: Thank you. Thanks for the Review! JumpinPopTarts: Agreed! StanXKyle forever! I have tried to increase the chapter size. But Im' worried to long will just make it boring. Well I hope you enjoy.  
Indiana Beach Bum: I agree as well with you. I was rushing. ; My hand was beginning to cramp. Heh. I tried to make it last longer here.  
YearsAreJaded: I do too. It actually came to me in a dream, "The you killed Kenny" spoof.  
Heh. Not sure how. To much South Park.))

Thanks Again to all my Reviewers! . 


	3. Chapter 3: It's So Obvious, Stan

**Chapter 3: It's so obvious, Stan**

Okay, well in short. Kyle passed with flying colors. Kenny and Stan got average marks.And Cartman got sent to the office for having Christophe feed him the answers through a hole pipe inbetween thier desks, that the Mole invented.

"Tell me the fuck again why I was the only one to get in trouble?" Cartman ranted to them on thier way home.

"Because God is a bitch." Christophe smoked another one and discarded it. Kenny patted him on the shoulder and and they said goodbye to Cartman and Kyle who were still arguing with each other.

"Fucking Cheating Fatass."

"Jewish Fag."

"Hey shut your mouth Fatass! You swore you'd never do that again!"

"Well I lied! Jewish Jew Jew!" Cartman sang circling around Kyle and running off squealing like a pig as Kyle chased after him swearing.

"Bitches." Christophe said grumbling and walking forward so Kenny and Stan had to keep up.

"Dude. I think Kyle and Cartman will never get along, like you and Kyle, Stan." Stan looked at Kenny in surprise.

"Dude. That's like the longest sentence you've said to me without your hood on."

"Well it's true you know." said Kenny smiling sweetly.

"What?" Kenny looked at Stan dissaprovingly.

"It's so obvious how you feel about Kyle."

"How I feel?" Stan raised an eyebrow at Kenny awkwardly.

"Isn't it Christophe?"

"Sure as hell, Bitch." Christophe nodded to Kenny. Kenny smiled at him and then looked back to Stan, Who was looking at him with big confused blue eyes.

"Look, you like him."

"Well yeah. We are Best Friends."

"No. More like BFs in waiting." Kenny giggled.

"Huh?" Kenny opened his mouth to try again but Christophe beat him too it. He dropped a cigarette and stomped it out and turned to Stan and grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"You want to get into Kyle's pants, you pussy. YOU GOT IT!" Stan just stared at both of them.

"I-I-i-i-i-i'm n-n-n-ot not Gay!" Stan finished triumphiantly glaring at both of them.

Kenny sighed and nodded to Christophe to lay off and give him a cigarette which he did. Before looking back at Stan. "How many dreams have you had of Kyle lately?"

Stan blinked awkwardly for a few minutes and then moving his feet about restlessly he finally admitted, "About...30ish." Kenny just nodded.

"And how many of Wendy?"

"Um, well,er..." Stan realised that he had had none as of lately. Christophe started laughing as Stan blushed furiously once more. Kenny just patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Your Gay." Kenny stated now and it sunk into Stan's head.

"NO!" He shouted at him and turned around to race toward his house, shouting, "NO!  
FUCKING SHIT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" As he slammed the door shut to his house and collapsed onto the floor in the family room it all clicked and sunk, how much he enjoyed those dreams with Kyle in them, and how the ones with Wendy seemed more like a chore. And with that thought completely he came out and according to his mom who told all of the other boy's mother, at the dinner table that night, Stan just kept repeating it over and over again, no matter how many times she told him not too.

"Fuck. I am."

-------------------------------------------

Kenny was not fazed by Stan's reaction. It made sense after all. Stan was so definatly not one to admit his feelings. After all, he was the type of person who didn't understand much about himself. For petesake, the kid had thought he had a period when they were kids and asked Chef and anyone to help him with girls. Stan was the same old Stan and it was about time he changed into who he really was. And that meant him being with Kyle.

"The little bitch." Christophe said smirking at Kenny.

"What about him?" Kenny asked tilting his head to one side, innocently.

"Not him. You." Christophe pushed his forehead against Kenny's and smirked knowingly. "Doing that fat fuck? Why didn't you tell me."

"He didn't. It was a joke. He thought he did. But it was all a joke."

"Thank that Faggot." Christophe smiled widely.

"Anyway? Why am I a bitch?"

"Of course you are. Your my bitch."

"Not sure I understand what you mea-" Christophe shut him up by pushing thier lips together.

"Christophe." Kenny said rather well through thier kiss. Clearly he was really good now at talking with anything covering his mouth thanks to that hoodie. "Not out here. My house"  
Christophe growled and pulled away from Kenny but nodded toward Kenny's house.

"Fuckin American bitches. Afriad to see true love pronounced." Christophe said lighting yet another cigarette. "Were better off then those pussies." he pointed in the direction of Kyle and then Stan. Kenny gave a small chuckle.

---------------------------------With Kyle **Fag Shit** & Cartman **Fat Fuck**

"What do you want me to say, Fuckface?"

"Well, Kyle. A few 50s might just bring me along."

"Huh?" Kyle stopped walking and glared back at Cartman, his bright emerald eyes greatly brought out by his old green hat. He also had little tufts of red hair sticking out from underneath the hat.

"Money, moron." Cartman smirked. His puggy face only redifined by his blue eyes and brown hair. The eyes were now alight with mischief.

"I'm not paying you."

"Why the fuck not?"

"'Cause it'll probably be something you normally say, like my Moms a bitch."

"She is."

"CARTMAN!"

"Fine. Fine. But that's not the point."

"I'm not paying you."

"FINE! But if you don't want to know about Stan." Kyle stopped walking and stared at Cartman, his eyes now expressionless.

"What about Stan?"

"What happened last night when I slept over..." There was a long pause between both of them. Within an exchange of disgusted looks from Kyle brought out a disgusted look from Cartman, that simply read the statement again, _I slept with Stan._

"FUCKING SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" Kyle pleaded, fear appearing in his eyes.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I'M A FUCKING WHORE?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Huh?"

"No, you don't think I would do you?"

Kyle seemed to think about this for a minute. "Your right. You would never get that lucky with Stan." Cartman snorted.

"I know how your a fag for Stan. So I thought I'd tell you- hm. No. I don't think you deserve it." Kyle winced as Cartman smirked proudly.

"Fine. You Fat Fuck." Kyle dug in his pocket and produced a dollar, he then handed it to Cartman.

"Fucking sweet!" Cartman shouted and began to examine it as he told Kyle of the news. "Stan said your name in his sleep."

"What?" Kyle laughed. "Nice joke Cartman."

"It's not." Cartman shook his head at Kyle. "He said your name like 20 times."

"Well if he did. It probably wasn't like...that." Cartman sighed and cleared his voice once more.

"KYLE! KYLE! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! KYLE!" Cartman looked at Kyle who had taken a few good steps away from him.

"Don't. Ever. Fucking. Do. That. Again." Kyle said.

"KYLE! STAN SAID IT!"

"Shut up."

"It certainly didn't sound like a picnic." Kyle flushed and looked away.

"Shut up Fatass."

Cartman sniggered and then he looked at the dollar and his sniggers turned into a stammer. "Wha? Wait! This is Monopoly Money!" Kyle laughed and raced off leaving Cartman swearing after him, waving the fake money above his head.

---------TBC...

Read and Review.


End file.
